Intimacy
by stardust2002
Summary: Kara Sam, Adama Roslin and Lee Dee Summary: Everybody's searching for intimacy ... wherever they can get it.


**Intimacy**

Songfic to The Corr's 'Intimacy'. Pairings - Kara/Sam, Lee/Dee, Adama/Roslin. Spoilers for any parts of seasons 1 and 2. The rest is imaginings from my twisted mind.

**oooooooooooooo**

_XXX_

_Last hight before you fell asleep_

_You whispered something to me_

_Was it just a dream?_

_I'm gonna listen to you close_

_'Cause your goodnight kiss felt like a ghost_

_XXX_

_Could it have been? Did he really say ...? _

She turned her head to look at him. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight and the question died on her lips ... he had.

"I love you Kara Thrace," he whispered again, threading his fingers through her golden hair and kissing her long and slow, unlike the passion that had consumed them almost from the moment they'd met.

"You hardly even know me," she answered at last, lips swollen, eyes glazed, but mind as clear as ever.

"I know enough to know I don't ever want to let you go."

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his short, spiky hair. "You might regret that statement someday," she teased. "Apparently I'm quite the handful, or so I'm told."

His face became serious. "Then let _me_ be the one to hold you."

She smiled but didn't answer, drawing his head down to her breast and encouraging him, knowing he'd be distracted enough to let it drop.

Was it even possible he could love her already? They'd only known each other four days - surely one had to have a longer courtship than that in order to make the declaration he had.

_XXX_

_What are you trying to say to me?_

_what are you trying to say?_

_Everybody's searching for intimacy_

_Everybody's hurting for intimacy_

_XXX_

But times were intense - everyone felt things much more deeply now. Perhaps the knowledge that things could be taken away at any moment made them that more precious. She knew that this man held a special place in her heart - he'd carved it when they'd first met at gunpoint and had been slowly pulling the chasm wider and wider as the days passed, finding himself a permanent niche in a place that Kara had thought would never have room for another.

Nonetheless, despite his open declaration of love, Kara was not willing to let the walls crumble that far and follow suit. For now it was enough to share the intimacy this time and space allowed. And let the future take care of itself.

_XXX_

_We come into this world alone, from the heart of darkness, the infinite unknown_

_We're only here a little while_

_And I feel so safe and warm when I see your smile_

_XXX_

Her smile had the power to melt the darkness at the core of his soul. Her touch sent shivers down his spine and filled him with a vigour his body hadn't felt in years. She made him feel young again despite his advanced years.

She too, was long past the first blush of youth but there was something about her that drew him like a moth to the flame. It wasn't sexual ... well not really, though the attraction _was_ there, but it was something far more intangible than that, and something far less ephemeral. Physical attraction came and it went ... and it didn't always have any sort of emotional content to it. What he felt for Laura Roslin was something much deeper, much stronger than just physical attraction.

She'd found a chink in his armour, that unprepossessing former schoolteacher, and had slowly pulled the crack further and further apart until she'd bared his soul for her. Though it had worried him how vulnerable he'd become around her, a part of him welcomed it. He'd been alone far too long, and though he had the respect and admiration of all who served under him, respect and admiration wasn't what he craved.

It was intimacy.

_XXX_

_Baby don't move away from me_

_Baby don't pull away_

_Everybody's searching for intimacy_

_Everybody's hurting for intimacy_

_XXX_

It happened in the heat of the moment - he'd leaned over and kissed her. He just couldn't help himself. He was so happy she was alive and well, and the fact that she'd researched Colonial Military traditions and awarded him the Admiral's stars touched him more than he could have ever expressed in words. The kiss had been his way of saying 'thank you' and 'I'm so happy you're here with me.' As his lips met hers, his heart had pounded, afraid she'd pull back and get angry with him for his forwardness.

She hadn't.

She'd kissed back, sweetly, delicately, telling him that yes, she too craved that same intimacy with him. His heart felt lighter than it had in years. Perhaps ever.

_XXX_

_Remember when you were a child, and your momma would hold you in her arms and rock you to sleep?_

_Now darling there's just you and I_

_Let's give each other everything_

_XXX_

He couldn't remember the last time someone had held him this way and though he knew _these_ arms weren't the ones he really wanted holding him, he just couldn't deny the need for human contact. He'd tried to get it with Shevon, but she wasn't in a position to give him anything more than what he'd paid for, and to be honest, she wasn't really what he wanted anyway. He'd tried to capture the intimacy he'd long desired with the woman he loved, but though she'd been willing, all she really wanted was a momentary gratification - a way to forget that the man whose arms in which _she_ craved that intimacy was far away, perhaps never to be seen again.

Dee might not have been 'the one' for him but she was there and more than willing to give him everything he needed. And he couldn't deny he needed that intimacy with _someone._

Better her than no one.

_XXX_

_Everybody's searching for intimacy_

_Everybody's hurting for intimacy_

_Everybody's searching for intimacy_

_Everybody's hurting for intimacy_

_XXX_

As they all prepared to go their separate ways, Kara to New Caprica, Lee to the Pegasus and Adama remaining alone on Galactica, they thought about the words spoken back at the beginning of their long journey and fight for survival - it wasn't enough to just _live,_ they had to have something to live for. And while fighting for survival, justice and peace had been enough to sustain them in the beginning, it was no longer enough. They were only human after all, and humans have an innate need for intimacy with other humans. And while each of their situations might not be the ideal, it was enough to sustain them so they _weren't _just living ... but also alive.

_XXX_

_Everybody's searching for intimacy_

_Everybody's hurting for intimacy_

_Everybody's searching for intimacy_

_Everybody's hurting for intimacy_

_XXX_

_ fin _


End file.
